User blog:723tbone/Epic rap battles of WIKISTORY- patts9009 vs Tbone
Epic rap battles of WIKISTORY Patts9009 vs 723tbone Begin: 723tbone: You can't beat me, my rhymes are fantastic And your standards so low you even battled rap battle fanatic Theirs no chance of you winning I know all of your tactics But I bet the reason you always talk about dicks is because you really do lack it Everybody knows I'm gonna win they don't need magnifier or even spectacles I got the balls to admit to sock puppeting, while you lack both testicles Anton? Brandon?Don? Make up your mind But even if this verse took 5 minutes, versing you would be a waste of my time I admit to sockpuppeting, it's true I'm the master But when I step to the mic i make my opponents look like a disaster You've been on the wiki for month you still have so much to learn So it's time for you to loose, BITCH its your turn Patts9009: I’d point out your Grammatical flaws, but it’s already been done. And that rap battle with RBF was my first and it was for fun. But now it’s the games are over. I’ll snap you in half, Tbone. Listen, I have 3 personas. Big deal, at least I’m not Forever Alone. Your whole verse consisted on balls and testicles, which you enjoy. But mine, on the other hand, is factual and set out to destroy. No wonder your verse was terrible! It took 5 fucking minutes!! Before you do your next verse. Stop thinking about dem nuts. When you step to the mic, you make JB look actually good. I’m a pacifist; it’s not good to punch girls, but I would if I could. And you’re a wannabe Devil with those sockpuppets of yours. Now make this quick, as I need to attend to some chores. Tbone: Ill beat you so bad your gonna leave just like your dad I may be a troll, but I'm still more trusted than you; my dear lad But I'll bring pain to you just from a little bitch slap And that so called verse of yours are worse than your dis raps Your attachment to cpl seems very suspicious But I'll serve this bitch to everybody, I heard your very nutrious I'm kinda happy we versed: kicking someone's ass was on my portfolio You suck at rapping; my ears were bleeding when I heard you go audio You lost all your dignity, respect and even your girlfriend But I'll make this easy because either way this is your end I hate to burst your bubble but your so called "reign" is over Because you will be the next devil because your already sober Patts9009: Dude, I never had a girlfriend. ‘Least I ain’t fond of a domino. Since you brought up mah dad like that, everyone must know. He left me, sure. But that’s because I was too good for him. Now I got that douche and his new “family” out on my limb. But from what I see, you’re worse than him, ‘least he can rap. And a girl like you can’t land a full punch, that’s why you slap. You should be thanking me. I’m protecting you from Bohater. So you don’t get a ban, whine, sockpuppet, and act like a traitor. And I had little doubt I could beat you out. RTP put a better fight. Unlike your mom; she put up no struggle last in bed last night. You say you’re smart. Now answer this question, if you can. What’s you plus CCW plus Bohater equal. That’s right, a ban! Now, my reign; ain’t over; it has just began with the beat of a dick. I’d love to stay, beat a prick; but I gotta work, so make this quick. Tbone: I do fight with my fist meanwhile you get fisted Because on most people freinds list you weren't even listed Talking about my mom? at least I have both parents You always take sides: yet your very transparent patts Dude, you look too young to attempt a battle. Now back to your crib with a blank-ie and rattle. Since we’re talking about transparency, look at you. I can see right through everything you fucking do. Poll Who Won? Tbone Patts Category:Blog posts